


hush hush

by Kazura



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazura/pseuds/Kazura
Summary: Sojun talks lots. He's always been like that. Talking and talking. Until it’s about something mushy anyway, and then he’d shut up.
Relationships: Sojun (SB69)/Hachin (SB69)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	hush hush

Sojun talks lots. Well, most of the time anyway. He never lets anyone else have the last word if he could help it, and he could go on and on about great he is and about how dumb everyone else is if left unchecked. Hachin found it annoying at first, because Sojun himself is dumb and mean and keeps teasing Hachin even after they’ve already got…whatever it is they’ve got right now. 

He's always been like that. Talking and talking. Until it’s about something mushy anyway, and then he’d shut up. It’s like he’d rather _do_ stuff together instead of talking about it before, during, or after the fact.

Like if he’s gonna go for a hug, he’s just gonna do it, wrapping himself around Hachin and maybe burying his face against Hachin’s shoulder. If he feels like kissing, well, he’s gonna do just that, too, yanking Hachin towards him for something short just as Yasu and Joe look away for a second. No warnings whatsoever each time. He just takes. 

Which Hachin doesn't mind! Eventually. He didn’t know what to make of it at first, but he gets it now, he thinks. 'Cause it's Sojun and Hachin expected as much, after Sojun first grabbed at the sleeve of Hachin's jacket and pulled him down, claiming Hachin's lips and stealing his breath away while he was at it.

Hachin's never even directly heard that Sojun likes him. But he likes interpreting that most of the stuff that Sojun does for him say as much. Like reserving some of the bread at the school store for him. Or buying him his own chair at the StuCo office. Or tucking Hachin in his arms on cold windy days, with or without prompting.

It all makes him warm and giddy and maybe even spoiled, especially when he whines for a kiss and Sojun indulges him, even though he almost never does it without curling his lips into one of his high and mighty smirks first.

It's like he's still pretending that he's some kind of all too generous lord and Hachin should be a grateful sniveling servant, but Hachin doesn't always rise up to it. Maybe it’s his dumb way of reassuring himself that he hasn’t gone too soft, even if he has, around Hachin anyway, so Hachin lets him sometimes. He just tugs at Sojun's collar and pouts and gets what he wants, and it makes him pretty sure that, no matter what Sojun likes to pretend, he'll do almost anything for Hachin in the end.

And he does. Leaning down and pressing his lips against Hachin's, coaxing them open when Hachin tugs at his clothes again, his hand cradling Hachin's cheek when he deepens the kiss. Even if he'd part for air, it would only last for a second before Sojun is at it again, as if he's trying to drink Hachin in, to taste every bit of him and claim him and keep him away from everyone else.

It's better than any plain old "I love you," Hachin thinks. Sojun's a liar anyway, some kind of genius at spinning lies with his silver tongue and he somehow still manages to make people believe him sometimes, despite his reputation. 

His moans and pleased hums, his gasps and involuntary starts, his efforts to keep his voice in check and totally failing to in the end as he presses himself closer to Hachin, are way better anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> sojun doesn't give me the "words of affirmation" vibe. he'd probably be literally everything else though idk ww
> 
> Anyway, for more ways to find me, [here's my Carrd](https://artwaltzed.carrd.co/).


End file.
